If America Was Your Boyfriend
by BolintheBendingBro
Summary: A real-life, lighthearted series about you and your Hetalia man.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, the sky partly cloudy, and a refreshing 60 degrees. You were unusually enthusiastic, as you were skipping to your local GameStop. Why? Because the next Obliterate: Space Invasion game is coming out in a mere half hour! *squee!* "Ah, I'm so excited! Can't wait to check out the new graphics they've added!" you quietly screamed to yourself, unaware of the unsure glances of passerby's. An amped-up feeling was rising in your heart as you turned the corner, almost to the store-  
>And your heart sank at the sight of the seemingly endless line that stretched half a block from the entrance. You were shocked. "F**k! I thought I got here early!" you muttered through clenched teeth, and made your way down the long line of anxious hopefuls, waiting for the new O: SI. A loud commotion was coming from the end of the line, and as you stalked closer, you saw it was coming from three, no, four, obviously pissed, teenage guys.<br>The first was a pompous looking boy, with blonde hair, neatly pulled back into a ponytail. He was desperately trying to separate the other two, who were engrossed in a heated argument. The second, a tall, dirty blonde with glasses, and a boy with wild, straw colored hair, and green eyes, framed by humongous eyebrows. The fourth was so quiet, you almost missed him. He had goldeney blond hair, with a large curl hanging in his face. He wasn't trying very hard to stop the two. "I'm telling you, Obliterate 4 was the best that Pipe put out there!" The bespectacled boy yelled, crossing his arms in protest. "You little git, Backlash 480 was the greatest in ALL the franchises. You don't know what you're bloody talking about." the second huffed, in a British accent so stereotypical, it almost sounded faked. "Look at you deux, you look so childish! Theez eez giving me a headache; PLEASE, shut up! I cannot keep you apart any longer!" The third complained, in a thick French accent. "Oh, you stay out of this, Mr. I'm-Too-Much-Of-A-Sexy-Git-To-Be-Around-You!" the emerald-eyed boy snapped. They all suddenly fell silent, and turned to look at you. You realize that you had stopped in your tracks, listening to the heated banter. "Ohonhonhon, looks like you have an audience!" the Frenchman chortled, smirking. The dirty blonde grew red, and smacked him on the head. You sighed, and shuffled behind the trip, an irritated "Sacre-bleu!" ringing across the street. You smiled a little at him, and he smiled back, pushing up his glasses, revealing small, almost invisible freckles on his flushes cheeks. "Huh. At least they aren't all bad" you muttered, turning your head up to the steely sky, concentrating on the angered shouts of the three boys in front of you. A small tap on the shoulder interrupted your daydreams after awhile, and you snapped your head out of the daze to see the guy you smiled at before. "Yes..?" You cautiously asked, eyebrows furrowing. "Oh..uh-sorry! Were you busy?" He said, cheeks growing a peachy color. "No, you're good." "I came here to apologize for the...whatchamacallit...'misbehavior' of my friends. And me, too." He blurted, biting his lip. You cocked your head. "N..no, dude, it's all cool. I actually found it quite entertaining." You answered, stifling a laugh. "Is he for real?" you thought. Not many guys were this nice to you at school, unless they wanted something in return. "I'll keep my guard up..."  
>He let out a slightly nasally laugh. "Yep, that's us. So...uh, do you play?" he asked, implying O: SI. "Yeah, I do a little. I'm not that experienced, though." His facial expression softened. "Well, at least tell me what you've played; I can give you some tips. I've played ALL of the Obliterate saga." He announced proudly, jamming a thumb into his chest, his tone slightly arrogant. You smile. "I've only played Obliterate, Obliterate Returns, Obliterate: Black Force, Obliterate: Air Hero, Obliterate: Black Forces 3-4, and Obliterate: Stand Down. "W..Wow! Dude, I had no idea! Impressive!" He managed, a shocked expression on his face. "Hey guys! Check this chick out!" He called to his squabbling friends. "She's played ALL of Obliterate! The three boys turn, peering at you. The one with the bushy eyebrows offers his hand. "How impressive! I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleased to make your acquaintance. You can call me Iggy." You smile, immediately liking his mature air. The Frenchman cut in front of Arthur, a slightly perverted look in his eye. "Oh..bonjour, mon amie. Don't lizzen to zat bastard, I think you're a bit more zan impressive..." He purred. "I'm Francias." "Ookay then." You answer, weirded out. A small movement caught your eye as you backed away from Francias's endearing gaze. You notice it was the quiet boy with the curl. "Oh, hey. Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" He gave a started speak, and clutched his tiny bear. "You noticed me! I'm Matthew." He whispered.<p>

You turn back to the dirty blonde, who was smiling proudly at you, chatting away to his British friend. You only caught a little of the conversation. "Yeah...I know, right?...bro, my girlfriends SO badass..."I'M WHAT?!" You shriek. His blue eyes swung to look at you, apology looming beneath them. "Oh, dude, I didn't mean it-" "I DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" He walks over to you, and leans against a wall. "Well, we can change that. Names Alfred F Jones. The "F" stands for freedom, but you can call me America." He finishes, smiling proudly. You stare at him for a moment, and extent your hand. "Nice meeting you...America. I'm _". You reply unsurely. His hand felt warm, and full of energy against yours.

A loud cheer erupted from the front of the line, and fans alike started pouring into the GameStop. You grin happily, and fall in line after America, and his friends. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, OHMIGOSH! It's here!" America squealed, jumping up and down. "Um..America, you aren't even there yet-" "Hush, Canada. Let me heroically fangirl in peace. OHMIGOSH!" You chuckle at the exchange between the two, and internally squeal yourself. The line started moving faster than it had before, and you went with the crowd. Just as you were prancing into GameStop, a firm hand stopped you in your tracks. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you go inside. The store is packed to the brim." an official voice explains behind you. Your heart skips a beat. "You can come back tomorrow. Maybe you can run along, and shop for some pretty dresses, or somethin'. The security guard laughed at his own joke. Tears began to form in your eyes. "I've been waiting for this for too long! How could he-" "Hey, officer! Let me go; and let her in instead." Americas voice sounded through your thoughts, as you glance to the entrance. "What?!" You exclaim happily at the same time the other three do, only theirs in disbelief. "She deserves it more that I do. Let her take my place" he repeated, stepping forward. "Are you zerious? We've been waiting in zat line for AGES, and you just throw it away to zome girl?" Francias yelled, outraged. America merely shrugged in response. "Hey, I'm the hero. And the hero's gotta make sacrifices. Plus, I'm FAMISHED. Can we hit up McDonald's?" A loud chorus of groans was the response. "Or, y'know, I can whip something up?!" Arthur suggested, with a wicked smile as the four walked out, and you trotted in "Dude, I wouldn't trust someone who manages to burn orange juice, k bro?" Their voices carried on into the day, as you browsed through the game store, grabbing the last O S I, as well as Call of Duty: Black Ops. _There's something about that guy_...you thought as you checked out, and pushed into the day again. _Something about him..._

Hi! So, I decided to write this series because I saw something similar to it online, and I'm like _Hey, I'm gonna give this a try.._ It's basically me writing about your adventures with your Hetalia boyfriend. So, I'm going to do one story for each character, and there will be 12 chapters to each. I'm going to try to write a chapter a week. And the first character I will do is...AMERICA!

Enjoy, guys! :D

-BolinTheBendigBro


	2. Chapter 2

A week or so had passed since you'd seen this so-called "America", and his cronies, yet, he was always in the back of your mind, nagging at your conscience that he was something. You just shook it off, and was slightly ashamed that your thoughts were consumed by just a person, a boy at that. _Ah, oh well. Maybe I'll see him around soon, so my mind can stop being such a pain in the ass... _You wishfully thought. Maybe a trip to the movies will keep my mind off things...

As you hopped off your bike, and walked up to the ticket counter, a familiar smell of popcorn and air conditioning welcomed your senses. You always loved the movies; who doesn't like a dark, quiet room (with food!) where you can watch all the new blockbusters for cheap?! Plus, your local theater was always playing old superhero movies on certain days. "Um, one ticket for The Avengers, please.." You muttered into the mic, pushing a $5 bill under the hole. The cashier nodded, and slipped you the ticket, along with a receipt, and 50 cents change. The coins jangled in your jean pocket as you sauntered into the theater, the popcorn sensation hitting you harder than ever. And boy, did it smell appetizing. You were quite glad you brought along an additional $10 for food; expect for the worst.

Luckily, today wasn't what you would call "the worst". The lines were fairly short, and all the good was in stock. "Wow, today's turning out to be pretty eventful" you remarked.

You immediately gravitated toward the food counter, which had all but one person purchasing, some middle-aged woman. From the back, she looked almost identical to America, and your heart raced when you first glanced over. You were ashamed to feel your heart sink when the lady turned, showing she was, in fact, a woman. _I can't believe you!_ You scolded to yourself, heatedly walking to the concession stand to load up for the movie. "One small popcorn with an M&M's and a Coke, please." You proudly announced, holding your wad of $1's and $5's. The cashier looked behind you, expecting someone else to be with you. When no such person was found, he grinned, and accepted the cash. "Quite a big appetite for a young lady, eh?" The fatherly man behind the counter remarked, back turned to you. You laugh. "Yeah, that's me.." A minute or so later, he returned with her food squeezed into a paper box. "…and .67 cents will be your change, madam. Have a nice day!" You accepted the change, and managed to check your watch, which told you that you had missed 6 minutes of the movie. _Goddammit…well, they're all previews anyway…_

You jogged to Theater 2, trying not to spill your Coke in anything, it still smattering the floor, and was immediately engulfed in darkness, whispers, and the loud sound of previews echoing through your ears. _Wow...small crowd.._ You noticed, seeing that only a small party of 12-year-old boys, and a few teenagers were present. _Ah, well, better seats for me.._ You carefully picked through the seats until you settled in one closest to the right side, in the middle. A preview for the next Disney movie was on, and, setting down your concessions, you started to watch. You were getting quite into the abbreviated story when a warm breath whooshed across your neck. You turned around, started, to see a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes, framed by glasses, staring you in the face. "Y-you again!" You hissed/sputtered, utterly confused. His gaze softened when he saw your angry glare. "Hey, it's GameStop chick!" He commented, his voice naturally loud and disruptive. "My name is (y/n), thank you very much." He conked himself on the head. "Oh, right! I forgot, sorry." You turned back around, facing the silver screen, ruffled. A sudden creak caused you to jump, and you see that "America" had leaped from an aisle down, to sit in the seat next to you. He smiled at you proudly, a tiny dimple appearing on his cheek. "I'm done..." You muttered through clenched teeth, and began to gather your things to leave. A strong hand grabbed hold of your arm, just as you were stalking off. "Don't leave, (y/n)...look, my friends didn't want to come with me, they had already seen The Av-Avengers, and...uh..." He stammered, cheeks flushing again. You shifted weight on one hip, waiting for a reply. "I'mscaredofthedark" he muttered, avoiding your glance. You let out a laugh, thinking this was a joke of some sort, but his expression told you he wasn't fooling around. A wave of mixed sympathy washed over you, indecisive on whether to sit with him, or run. "Ugh, you big baby..." You scoffed, sitting back down next to the endearing boy, who had brightened instantly at your response. "Awesome, bro!" He settled into the deep red chair, draping his arm across the top of his chair, and slowly snaking it across yours. You shot him a glare that would melt metal, and he immediately dropped his hand.

The previews passed fairly fast, and you and the rouge teen got to know about each other. Actually, he did most of the talking; he couldn't stop running his mouth through the whole before-movie section. What made it worse was that his voice was quite loud, slightly nasally, and VERY disruptive. You answered a select few of the questions that he fired at you, like "are you new to here?" (No) or "did you finish OSI?" (Yes, you played it three times over) or "Marvel or DC" (Marvel FTW). He'd follow each answer with a "sweet, dude!" or "awesome, broha!" _Great._ You thought. _He has the vocabulary of a surfer._

After what seemed like nonstop, rapid fire questions from this so-called America, the movie finally began to start. You took this as a cue to pull out your food. "M&M's?" You offered, as the bag was quite large, and you were doing your best effort to be friendly. "Yeah, sure dude!" He replied, cupping his hands out. You poured about half the bag into his hands, and poured the rest in your sweatshirt pocket to munch on. The Marvel logo appeared on the screen, and a familiar happy bliss came upon you, as the franchise was a secret obsession of yours. You snuggled down into your chair, and caught America looking at you with an unfamiliar emotion in his eye. He stopped once you gave him an icy glare. "It's just for the movie, lover boy."

The movie went smoothly, which was quite unexpected. You did, however, find yourself gravitating closer and closer towards the teen beside you, as he was doing the same. He'd (try to, but end up just talking normally) whisper all his favorite parts of the movie (he almost IDOLIZES Captain America), still using his surfer language, and comment regularly, which some, you hate to admit, was quite funny. You even caught him fangirling over Thor. All was going great, until, towards the end of the movie, you found yourself snuggled against America, his arm draped over your back. And the most shaming part: you enjoyed it.

You immediately pulled away, realizing the mistake you made. "Aw, c'mon, (y/n), we were having fun..." You made no remark.

After the movie, you raced out, cheeks flaming. _How could I have fallen under his little spell?! Who knows what he thinks of me! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ You angrily thoughts, slam-dunking your drink cup into a trash can. You were just leaving when, who else but America, cut in front of you. "Hey, (y/n), i just wanna say that I had fun, and...can I get your number?" You sighed, completely over the situation. "No, sorry. I don't give personal information to strangers." And with that, you walked off, out of the theater, and into the cool outside, where your bike was waiting, leaving him stunned.

A few hours after the alleged "Avengers incident", you were snuggled in bed, checking Facebook, when a message from an unknown number came up. Curious, you navigated to your messages, and promptly facepalmed. The message read:

Told u i could get your digits! ~America.

You angrily texted back:

You: HOW DID U GET MY NUMBER.

America: I know a guy ?

You: Who!?

America: …a guy by the name of Prussia

You: WTH

America: haha

You: done with ur bullshit, k?

America: lol

America: can I come clean with u about something?

Your heart started to race, wondering what would follow.

America: …

America: at the movie

You: ya I was there, asshat.

America: …

America: I was never afraid of the dark. ;D

Yay! Viewers! I never knew people would enjoy the story this much...

So, yeah! Part 2/12! Enjoy!

-Bo


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed like little blurs, and you and America (reluctantly) got to know each other via text. In a way, you're kinda glad this Prussia fellow obtained your number.. Turns out America isn't the annoying prick you thought he'd be, but rather a positively hilarious and well-meaning guy, and you were glad you found a new friend. At school, you considered the lone wolf, the one no one dared talked to. You'd sit by a tree at lunch on good days, and distract yourself from the pain with your phone. _Pinterest really can fix anything…._you smiled to yourself, taking another bite of your sandwich. It was Friday, and oh mein Gott, only three more hours left of your weekly hell, and you'd be as free as America's middle name. All the buzz of your school was deafening, the excited yells of the football playing jocks, hounding each other to "pass it to me! Pass it to me!" or the giggles and "OOOHHH"'s of the misfits table, who were not-so-quietly playing Yu-Gi-OH. You sighed, and rummaged around on the cold ground, attempting to get comfortable for the remaining ten minutes. A message popped on your screen; from America, who, unfortunately, went to another school. You grin, happy to see your (now) best friend's attempt to get in touch.

**America**: hey hey hey

**You**: hai

**America**: bored~?

**You**: how'd u know?

**America**: i'm psychic ;D

**You**: lol

**America**: …

**You**: what

**You**: murica

**You**: ….

His bubble kept at its 'typing' state, and you anxiously waited for his reply. Two minutes...5…..7…. "UGH!" You groan, growing uninterested about what he had to say, and navigated back to your pins. Just as another Thor meme was loading, the message window slid onto your screen, and a relieved sensation washed upon you, ready to read what he had to say. _It better be good…._

**America**: so, i think were okay friends, right? (pls say yes) and i was really hoping if you coul come over soon/? pls…..

You chuckled at his cute gesture, and blushed slightly. _How sweet.. _ Grinning, you hastily typed back.

**You**: yeah, sure. sounds like fun. when r u free? i'm good tomorrow.

**America**: yay! i'm good tomorrow too. i have xbox ;D

**You**: yusssss ima bring OSI

**You**: did you get it already

**America**: nope. bring it!

**You**: k

**America**: soo….its a date?

**You**: slow down, lover boy. It's just videogames.

Secretly, you didn't want him to stop.

Saturday afternoon. School was out, the air was fresh and quiet, and you were scared out of your mind. You gulped, checking the address America had sent you via text for the third time, and decided to go for it. _So it is here.._ According to the address, he lived in a larger house made entirely out of cedarwood, four flags flying from the flag post in the yard. _Canadian, French, English, and American.. that must be his and those other guy's nationalities.. _Your boots made no sound on the concrete walkway as you approached the establishment. Heart racing, you squeezed your eyes shut, and knocked on the big cedarwood door. A few moments of silence passed. _..did I do something wrong?_ Your hand was poised to knock again when footsteps interrupted the attempt, and the door swung open, revealing the blonde Brit you saw at the GameStop. "Oh, hello, (y/n)." he said, dark brown brows twitching. "H-hey..Arthur, isn't it?" He laughed a little, his small chuckle somewhat addicting. "I told you to call me Iggy; please, come in." You were relieved at the immediate friendliness, and stepped inside the house, Uggs sliding on the polished wood. "America's been waiting for this for quite some while, y'know..he won't shut up about it. the bloody wanker." The Englishman lamented, grinning. Sharp, sudden footsteps pounded across your head; someone was racing down the hall with obvious vigor. _Well, i already know who that is…_ Iggy also knew as well, and leaned against the banister of the stairs. "Alfred; we have a guest here~!" The American's familiar blue-eyed face peeked around the corner, grinning. "Ay! You're here! Got the OSI?" You held up the video game. "Yurp. Got em." His crazed smile grew even wider. "Well, what're ya waiting for? Come on up!" You carefully raced up the polished stairs, video games in tow, following the eager teen's directions to the gaming room. You paused for a moment to say hello to Matthew, who had sleepily poked his head out his door, wondering if there was an emergency. America, with you in tow, raced around the corner, and flung open the door.

First thing you saw; Junk. Food. Everywhere. There had to be at least five different varieties of potato chips alone. There were wrappers strewn everywhere, from so many brands you decided not to count. Two (unopened) six-packs of Coke were set next to a comfy red couch, with American flag pillows, of course. A nasally laugh came from behind you, and America grabbed your hand (with an almost unnoticeable blush) and dragged you onto the couch. "Ready to be Obliterated, (y/n)?" He cockily smirked, grabbing and tossing a game controller. You just snickered, and popped the disk out of its case and into the Xbox, snatching a controller as well. "I'll make you eat those words, eagle boy. You haven't even played the damn game." The American just grinned, flipping his ahoge out of his face. "Online gameplays can teach ya things, little lady." "I have a name, you know." He just smiled, determined look set in his optimistic, crystalline eyes. The opening logo faded onto the screen, and the blonde emitted an excited shout. "Woah, calm yourself, Freedom….you m-mind if i call you Freedom?" You giggled a bit. He flicked a bit of hair from his face. "Yeah, sure. It's cute, and it fits." You secretly "yesss"ed to yourself.

You played for hours on end; the sun had receded hours after you finally threw down the controller, and took a sip of you 3rd Coke. "Whew… i told you I would whoop your ass!" You gasped at the carbonation. He chuckled, it sounding a bit too much like Iggy's laugh. "A gentleman AHLWAYS lets a lady win." He announced pompously, in an exaggerated English accent. _He is too cute…_ "Admit it, Freedom, you lost, fair 'n square. Now, say I won. He bit his lip, pridefully silent.

"Say it."

"NO!"

"Do it….."

"Nope! I let you win."

You punched him hard on the arm. "Just get it over with."

A sigh. "Sweet lady liberty...fine. I lost, you won."

Grinning, you threw your head back, clutching a pillow, not noticing the growing blush on the American's face.

_That sure was fun..__._You thought, laying on your bed at 2am; you just got home. The afternoon seemed like slow motion, but a blur all the same. You didn't want the high to end.. A buzzing sound sent you skyrocketing. "Gah! What the-" Your phone displayed a text from Alfred.

**America:** eyyyyyy

You groaned good-naturedly, and unlocked the phone.

**You: **still depressed that i kicked your ass XD

**America**: ….

**America:** maybe

**You:** haha suck it Freedom.

**America:** so….you wanna do this some other time..? cause i had fun, i'm not sure about you

The room was silent, except for a single squeal that came from your mouth.

**You:** lets do it.

(AN)

Mkay, so so sorry for the delay! I just needed a time to finish up the chapter. And here it is! Enjoy!

-Bo


	4. Chapter 4

Quick author's note:

Okay, this might seem a bit cheesy, since I have no romantic life whatsoever. And sorry for it being a kinda short chapter, but hey, why use four words when you can get your point across with three? :3

**Oh, and thanks for all the positive attention, guys! I'm super glad that people actually take the time to read my stuff!**

-Bo

Gaming with America had become a regular occurrence now, you met up every weekend for some Portal, OSI, or just to screw around on Minecraft. All you had to do was let them know, and just walk over. Sometimes, you felt more at home at America's than anywhere else. Today was stressful. You had one more day to complete a speech about a Greek deity, and you haven't even started. You thought you lost your phone, (turns out it was left in the drama room). Plus, the kids at school weren't too great either. Lanie Jamison, your school's equivalent to a demon Regina George, had hidden your new jeans in the band hall. You had to roam the halls in sweatpants, getting strange looks all day long. "Ugh, I feel like I could murder someone..." You growled, stalking down the sidewalk to your house. It was oddly cold, and a shiver tremors your body. Feeling like some cheering up, you checked your message icon, internally grinning at you and America's late-night texts. _Too bad he can't you to (your school). I would do anything for Freedom to be there. _Scrolling down at the bottom, you saw that America was typing something to you. _Well, what a coincidence. _

**America: **yoooooowanna come over?

**You: **I was just about to ask that XD Minecraft Xbox?

**America: **sure!

**You: **see you in 5

Feeling in a slightly better mood, you sauntered down the street, turning around the corner, heading for the Kirkland-Jones residence. It was around three blocks from your house; if you squinted, you could see the four flags billowing in the sharp breeze. _I wonder what that's all about..._ You were kind of puzzled about America's family, the different accents, why they were nicknamed after countries, and how DIFFERENT their personalities were. Freedom had formally introduced you to them about a week ago. You already knew Iggy pretty well, he was always getting the door, just like a gentleman. And his accent was GORGEOUS. America thought otherwise. Matthew was pretty cool to meet, (so was Kumajiro) but you really didn't have a chance to talk to him. He was always reading in his room or something. And Francis...oh boy. America kept you away from his, ahem, flirty older brother. Far away. From what you've heard, he seems REALLY endearing. _What's the difference, I'm America's friend, his brothers don't matter. _You stopped a bit to exhale when you figure out how fast you were walking, and by looking around, you realize you're already here. You grin, skipping up to the doorstep, and poking your head through the door, yelling loudly. "Yo, Freedom~!" America's shout rang from upstairs "C'mon up! It's crafting time!" You roll your eyes, ignoring his borderline cheesy statement, and race upstairs, saying your hello's to a startled Iggy, who was reading in the front room. America poked his head around the door. "Let's go, I can't keep away the creepers by myself, dude!" Grinning, you run into the gaming room, and leap on the couch, grabbing up the Xbox remote that was waiting for you. America had paused the game, waiting. When he settled into the couch, you snatched his glasses, placing them on your face. "Ooh...blurry.." "H-hey, not cool! Give 'em back!" Blinking and giggling, you hand them over to your friend, who was failing at mock-scowling. "You're too cute…" You glanced over at America, alarmed. "What was that?" He blushed, face turning a deeper shade of tomato red every second. "Hehe, nothing..Hey, I found this really cool seed, wanna check it out?" The American cheerily grinned. _Was he….never mind._ You let the soothing Minecraft music roll off your back. Suddenly, a blocky jungle biome popped up on the screen. "Woah, nice! You already have a treehouse, too! Someone came prepared, eh?" You smirk, exploring the digital creation. Freedom grinned happily, his unexplainable ahoge bobbing on the top of his head. "Don't turn into my brother, now." As you got closer, your eyes widened. "Woah….how long did it take to make this?" You were really impressed. "Ah..uh, around four days…" You stared at him, bewildered. "...Freedom, you did not." He sheepishly grinned. "I did." The whole thing was nested on a huge jungle tree, and was covered in torches and vines. Grinning, you advanced forward, climbing up the ladder. You could hear America nervously fidgeting behind you. _Wonder what got him so antsy…_ "You having a seizure over there, Freedom?" You jubilantly laugh, eyebrows raised. He said nothing, his face color matching the burgundy shade of the couch. "Ooh, pretty….." You set off into the treehouse hall, murmuring at the cool decorations, when suddenly..

"Gah! Oh, fuck me running..." You had walked into a trap; the floor had opened up to a hole, and you'd fallen in. You glared at America. "Was this part of your stupid plan, to trap me all along?" The American just bit his lip, and slouched down into the cushions. "Ugh.. where am I..oh, great, I have torches.." Rolling your eyes, you place down two or three to reveal a sign. "Hmm.." It read:

(y/n), I know this was going to be awkward,

so I let the game talk for me.

will you go...out with me?

For a second, you didn't breathe, you just listened to the faint sound of your heart beating like a startled rabbits. "Out of all the ways you could have asked me, you chose Minecraft?" You kept staring at the screen in disbelief. "Y-...oh..s-sorry...um.." America stuttered behind you, tone plummeting to the floor. "That's...so cliché, so typical, so dorky...so YOU!" You throw down the controller, and tackle him against the couch, unable to hold back a massive grin. Your friend's face lit up, and he giggled along with you. "So...is that a-" "Yes..of course I'll go out with you, Freedom." He pulled you closer in an embrace, and you hugged him back, listening to his heartbeat, which was going a mile a minute. "Sweet lady liberty, I thought you were going to say no, (y/n).." "Why would I? You're too adorkable for that!" Laughing, you pull away, and snatch up the controller again. "Now, let's crush some creepers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Okay, it's been, like, two to three weeks since the last update, and I'm TRYING to finish the next chapter..

But I'm just not getting it.

It's like all of my ideas are there, I just can't write for that moment without feeling like it's repetitive or boring. So, what do you peeps think?

-Bo


	6. Chapter 6

Holy fudge why did this take so long.

Sorry for the delay, i just never seems to find a time to finish this chapter, I'm not feeling it really.

I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP~!

~Bo

You gulped, chilly air stinging the back of your throat. America said he was to pick you up around 5 to take you to Snuffers, you should have known he would be late. (A/N: If you don't live in North Texas, Snuffers is this awesome burger restaurant with THE BEST cheesy fries.). You sluggishly pulled out your phone to check the time. _5:09….._ You were cozily dressed in a soft red sweater, boot cut jeans, and black boots. A silver American flag emblem pendant shone at your neck. A buzz of childish excitement coursed through your blood. It was kind of a shock to your system; you had managed to silence your secret feelings for America for the span of your friendship, and it was kind of refreshing to let them surface again. A pounding sound alerted your ears, and you craned your neck to see where the noise was coming from. The sound got louder, and you identified it as Fall Out Boy. "_...heyyy young blood, doesn't it feel, like our time is running out…" _Giggling, you opened the front door, and stuck your head inside. "America..erm, Freedom's here, mom~! Bye!" The only person you knew who listened to FoB that loud was your friend. "Yo, you ready to go?" He yelled over his music, pulling up in front of your house in a navy convertible sedan. "Comin'!" Sighing happily, you flung open the door to his car, and settled in the passenger seat. America's car looked nice enough on the outside, but he could fuel a recycling station for months with the sheer amount of trash on the inside, which was, thankfully, pushed in the back, leaving a clear seat for you. "Hey..you look great, (y/n).." He commented, turning down his music so he wouldn't blow your ears off. You blush. "Thanks, Freedom..." The blonde was casually dressed in a navy blue Captain America t-shirt, distressed jeans, and a black sweatshirt tied around his waist. You were about to say something else, but he had already started the car, and was speeding down the residential roads. A bit too fast, actually. "Y-You know you can slow down there, this is a residential road." America eased his foot on the gas, slowing a little. 'What, a hero has to drive fast!" "Well, you wouldn't be much of a hero if you ran over someone, now would you?" He reached over and mussed with your hair, foot resting on the gas. "Good point. HIYA!"

After a SUPER FAST drive downtown (you could barely see straight), you had finally arrived at Snuffers. The smell of all-American junk food pleasantly washed over you as you swung the green-painted wooden door open, America right behind you, absentmindedly fiddling with his glasses. If you had looked at little longer, you would have noticed how nervous his crystalline eyes were. "Yo, table for two please?" He confidently told the waiter, snaking a hand around your waist. The waiter smiled, taking the hint, and led you and your boyfriend to a comfortable booth, sliding menus on the polished wood. Grinning, America practically jumped on the cushy seats of the booth, bouncing up and down. "God, I love these seats~!" You smirked. "I can tell…." He kept on bouncing tirelessly for another three minutes, until you glanced over your menu and placed a hand on his. "Calm down, you big baby." His nasal laugh echoed through your ears again, and he sat still. You scanned the menu, picking over the many types of burgers and sandwiches. "Wait, bro, have you been here?" He asked over his laminated menu. You shook your head no; you'd never noticed the surprisingly popular restaurant. "Okay, you totally have to try the cheesy fries! They're SOOO sick, (y/n)!" You translated his usual surfer/gamer language in your head, and took the fries into consideration. A small kick to your ankle alerted you to look up to see a waiter at the tableside. Kicking your boyfriend back, you cleared your throat to speak, but America beat you to it. "Hey, can we get a large Coke please? And a plate of those cheesy fries!" He grinned as if he had taken down another enemy on OSI. "Oh, and I'll have (your favorite drink), please." You politely ask the waiter. After the waiter had scribbled down your drink orders, America smirked, and leaned over to your side of the table. "Why so quiet, dude? You're always chatting at my place!" Leaning back in your seat, you smiled a little. "It's just….I'm not really used to having a boyfriend…" A look of consideration flickered across his face, and he gently bit his tongue. "S-sorry…." It was kind of surreal to you, being called someone's 'girl'. You said nothing, only granting him an expression that read "it's all good", twisting a lock of hair around your finger. His hair shone a little in the light, and his blue eyes seemed deeper than ever...he looked so attractive tonight, you hadn't really noticed until now. Alfred cleared his throat, and leaned closer, tiny strands of his dirty blonde hair tickling his face. "Y'know, I've probably told you this too many times already, but..you really, REALLY look awesome today, dude." "Are you really going to keep calling me 'dude'?" You ask incredulously. A smile played out on his face, and he cocked his head. "Why not? I've heard it give me personality." His usually cocky expression had returned in his eyes, and you relaxed a little. _Good to see the Freedom I'm used to. _The little exchange was interrupted by the appearance of the waiter, who slid large plastic mugs full of (your favorite drink) in front of you, along with a steaming plate of cheesy fries. America took no hesitation and dug into the cheesy mess. You, trying to have the upper hand in the situation, transferred the fries onto a plate. Actually, you were quite aware of the rambunctious boy's huge appetite, it wasn't such a big deal.

The evening turned out to be a blast. After finishing your food (America had gone through his burger in 6.8 seconds. You counted), you decided to take a drive around town. The sun was just kissing the land goodbye when you hopped into his car; the setting was perfect. Freedom had rolled his windows and roof all the way down, and turned up the station loud. He went 70 on a residential, but this time, you didn't care. The wind was in your hair, the time was right, nothing could be better. The beat of Megan Trainor's _Lips Are Moving _was thumping in your head when America finally rolled onto your street. You took the chance to steal a good look at him. His wild blonde hair was pushed back by the wind, and his cobalt eyes were sparkling with excitement. You leaned over, snuggling your head on his shoulder as a sign of thanks. His t-shirt was soft and laundry worn, as always. "Hm...hey there.." He muttered, a soft smile on his face. He petted your hair a bit, and began to roll the hood up. "I had fun tonight, Freedom..never knew you were like this." You murmured, sitting up to see our house, illuminated by the streetlights. 'Well I'm glad you had fun, (y/n)." Taking one last look at your 'boyfriend' of sorts, you stepped out of the trashed convertible, and jogged across your lawn. "Um..g-goodnight!" He called after you. Even with your back turned, you could tell that he was blushing. You turned to wave and flash a smile as you swung open the door, and dashed upstairs, giggling at his boyish charms. This night deserved a Tumblr post.


End file.
